


Hamilyfam(TM)

by crankybossiplier



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, F/F, F/M, Gen, I need sleep, Idk where this is going but it's going there, M/M, Multi, Other, Title In Progress, chat fic, except Frances and Susan bc why not, my kiiiiiiiids, they're all foster kids AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankybossiplier/pseuds/crankybossiplier
Summary: phillup: Eliza’s recently gotten a few new kids at the orphanage and a new kid is coming in to live with us tomorrow!!runstheworld: oooo tell me tell me tell melexy: it’s a giiiiiirlangiebaby: finally we can get some more girl power around this houseangiebaby: it’s been tough since Frances leftangiebaby: constantly fighting for my lifeangiebaby: fighting over scrapsphillup: Angelica we would die for you and you know it---In which the kids are fostered and shenanigans ensue.





	Hamilyfam(TM)

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! welcome to a brand new chat fic bc I have no self-control!! :D
> 
> I'll put the usernames of everyone in the beginning notes of every chapter for ya bc I know this shit can get confusing lmao. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! <3
> 
> \---
> 
> Philip: phillup  
> Frances: runstheworld  
> Susan: cookedgoose  
> Angie: angiebaby  
> Alex Jr: lexy  
> James A. Ham: jemmyjoom  
> Anastasie: banAna  
> William: irishwilliam

phillup: IS THIS THE REAL LIFE

angiebaby: IS THIS JUST FANTASY

runstheworld: CAUGHT IN A LANDSLIDE

lexy: no esCAPE FROM REALITY

phillup: OPEN YOUR EEEEEEEEEEEYES

angiebaby: LOOK UP TO THE SKIIIIIIIIES AND SEEEEEEEEEEE

cookedgoose: I’M JUST A POOR BOY

phillup: POOOOOOOR BOYYYYYYYYY

cookedgoose: I NEED NO SYMPATHY

runstheworld: becausE I’M EASY COME EASY GO

lexy: a LITTLE HIGH

angiebaby: LITTLE LOW

cookedgoose: ANY WAY THE WIND BLOWS

phillup: DOESN’T REALLY MATTER

abgiebaby: TO MEEEEEE

lexy: TO MEEEEEEEEE

cookedgoose: TO ME

irishwilliam: why

cookedgoose: you ruined it

phillup: WILLIAM

runstheworld: WILL

lexy: WILLIAM COOKE

angiebaby: FIGHT ME

irishwilliam: FUCK

\---

phillup: hey hamilyfam

angiebaby: why is it called that

phillup: because I’m the oldest and I said so

runstheworld: actually

phillup: YOU DON’T LIVE HERE ANYMORE YOU DON’T COUNT

runstheworld: I DROVE YOU TO SCHOOL EVERY DAY FOR TWO YEARS, BITCH

phillup: FIGHT ME

angiebaby: GET HER PHILIP

runstheworld: wow so you’re picking sides now huh

phillup: Philip 2 Frances 1 you’re outnumbered

lexy: I’m with Fran

phillup: fuck

jemmyjoom: what the actual fuck is going on

phillup: JAMES YOU’RE WITH ME OR YOU’RE WITH FRANCES

jemmyjoom: wat

phillup: CHOOSE YOUR FIGHTER

jemmyjoom: I choose this cake that our dear Aunt Eliza brought us bc she’s lovely and she has news for us and I’m going to eat it all of y’all don’t get your asses in here

phillup: cOMIN

angiebaby: COMING

lexy: NYOOM

runstheworld: I???

runstheworld: rood

\---

runstheworld: anyway so what’s the news

phillup: oh yea

phillup: Eliza’s recently gotten a few new kids at the orphanage and a new kid is coming in to live with us tomorrow!!

runstheworld: oooo tell me tell me tell me

lexy: it’s a giiiiiirl

angiebaby: finally we can get some more girl power around this house

angiebaby: it’s been tough since Frances left

angiebaby: constantly fighting for my life

angiebaby: fighting over scraps

phillup: Angelica we would die for you and you know it

angiebaby: still

runstheworld: what’s her naaaaaaame?

lexy: Elizabeth Holly

lexy: she’s 11

jemmyjoom: finally I’m not the youngest

phillup: smol children

jemmyjoom: shut uppp

phillup: don’t swear

jemmyjoom: I s2g Philip

phillup: lmaooooooo

lexy: a n y w a y

lexy: Eliza said that she and Maria would have taken Elizabeth except Maria’s still recovering from surgery and they can’t do it atm so we’re getting a new siiiiisterrrr

runstheworld: ohh is it permanent?

angiebaby: for now it’s only temporary, they’re trying to find out if she has any other family but until then Dad and Papa have offered to look after her

runstheworld: have fuunnnnnn y’all’re gonna have a baby sister that’s so cute

phillup: y’all’re

runstheworld: my father is literally a Southerner shut up

\---

banAna: SOMEONE TOLD ME

banAna: THAT YOU’VE GOT A NEW SISTER

banAna: AND THE FACT THAT IT WASN’T YOU WHO TOLD ME HURTS

phillup: oh I was about to start singing the killers

banAna: n o

phillup: but yea we got a sister

banAna: START TALKING MONSIEUR 

phillup: aahhhhhhhh okay just stop being French and scary

banAna: it’s my special attack

\---

irishwilliam: hey hey hey hey hey

cookedgoose: wat

irishwilliam: gotta question

cookedgoose: shoot

irishwilliam: you’re pretty close with Phil right

cookedgoose: ya

irishwilliam: has he got a partnerrrrr

irishwilliam: he won’t tell me and I’m the adopted son of Lafayette I can’t stay in my own lane

cookedgoose: sigh

cookedgoose: what makes you think he has a partner

irishwilliam: beCAUSE THE OTHER DAY IN CLASS HE WAS TEXTING SOMEONE AND HE HAD THIS GOOFY GRIN ON HIS FACE

irishwilliam: YOU KNOW THE ONE

cookedgoose: …

cookedgoose: the one he used to give Theo

irishwilliam: yessssssss that one

cookedgoose: oh my gOD HE HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE AND I DON’T KNOW WHO IT IS THIS IS BLASPHEMY

irishwilliam: I THOUGHT YOU’D KNOW WHO IT WAS

cookedgoose: I DON’T

irishwilliam: SHIT

cookedgoose: AAAAHH

irishwilliam: AHHHHHH

\---

irishwilliam: FRANCES

runstheworld: William

irishwilliam: HOW WELL WOULD YOU SAY YOU KNOW PHILIP

runstheworld: boi he’s my brother and I’ve literally knocked a dude out for him

runstheworld: is something wrong?

irishwilliam: HE HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE AND I CAN’T THINK OF WHO IT WOULD BE

runstheworld: o shit

irishwilliam: AS IN HE WAS TEXTING SOMEONE WITH /THAT/ SMILE

runstheworld: o shiiiiiit

runstheworld: dw I got this

irishwilliam: SAINT

\---

runstheworld: soooooo

runstheworld: a lil birdy told me that you’re crushin on someone

phillup: whaaaaaat

runstheworld: soooooo?

phillup: I

phillup: there’s really no point denying it with you is there

runstheworld: yea no

phillup: sigh

phillup: yea I’m crushin and it’s not good

runstheworld: but you are in contact with this person right?

phillup: right

phillup: and we both like each other and it’s plainly obvious and I guess we’re kinda??? dating???

phillup: but we haven’t really talked about it and we’re both kinda scared to go on a public date

runstheworld: wwwhhyyyyy

phillup: because they’re uh

phillup: older

runstheworld: how much older are we talking here

phillup: I’d like to preface this by saying I’m 17 and I’m over the age of consent

runstheworld: oh god

phillup: they’re 25

runstheworld: oh g o d

phillup: yep

phillup: do you see my problem?

runstheworld: I see your problem

phillup: RIP Philip Hamilton 2001-2018

runstheworld: rip

\---

angiebaby: NEW SISTER NEW SISTER

phillup: YESSS

lexy: YESSSS

jemmyjoom: YESSS

angiebaby: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS

\---

phillup: omg Libby is so cuuuuuuuuuute

angiebaby: she iiiiiiiissssssss

lexy: she’s so shy tho

phillup: I’ll fight for her honestly

phillup: this child has my protection until the day I die

jemmyjoom: and knowing you

jemmyjoom: that’ll be soon

phillup: shut

phillup: up

\---

runstheworld: so how’s the new sis going

angiebaby: SHARING MY ROOM AGAIN IS HONESTLY SURREAL

angiebaby: does she like me I think she likes me

phillup: she actually loves you hush

cookedgoose: I WANNA MEET HER

banAna: ^^^ OUI OUI

lexy: ain’t it weird how she actually looks like what I’d imagine Eliza to have looked like at 11

phillup: eh kinda

phillup: and Libby’s hair is actually frizzy af it’s so cool

jemmyjoom: it poofs

phillup: I wanna play with her hair honestly

banAna: she sounds so cuuuute

phillup: she iiiiisssss

phillup: honestly I tried not to dote on her immediately but I don’t think it worked

angiebaby: it didn’t

phillup: thanks

angiebaby: you’re welcome

runstheworld: Angie you’d better teach her the way of the woman

angiebaby: I wILL

angiebaby: THIS CHILD WILL LEARN HOW TO BE A BADASS FROM ME

phillup: and the student has become the teacher

angiebaby: you bet your ass

\---

phillup: hey hey hey my new foster sis is adorable right

phillup: she let me and Angie braid her haaaiiirrrr

phillup sent a photo

oGnb: aww that’s so cute

phillup: it wasn’t fuckin easy

phillup: but she’s cute so it’s all good

oGnb: nothing’s cuter than you tho

phillup: asfkajshfka

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
